Adhesively bonding quartz tuning forks into a steel housing and conveying the signals emitted by the quartz tuning fork, via solder points and glass passthroughs, out of the steel housing where they can be delivered to an electronic analysis circuit is known. However, the final installed system, consisting of the tuning fork enclosed in the housing and the external analysis circuit, must be balanced (i.e., calibrated) after the analysis circuit has been connected to the sensor comprising the enclosed tuning fork. This balancing compensates for interference, especially interference resulting from the arrangement itself. In addition, the analysis circuit must be protected with a further housing. Thus, there exists a need for a sensor that does not need to be balanced and that does not require a separate housing for an analysis circuit.